Over the years, flood has caused major damages to structures, building and human life. The locations subject to flooding from over-flowing rivers and/or heavy rain accumulations include factory buildings and other structures in low-lying areas. In many such cases, the level of the flood waters may not be especially high, yet the damage caused can be very extensive. For. eg, in a factory building, a flood water inundation of even a few inches may cause massive damage to valuable machinery, electric motors, electronic controls, etc.
Even though, prior art structures such as sand bags are useful for temporarily providing flood protection, such methods and arrangements have proven to be unsatisfactory. Furthermore, they are time consuming especially when considering that the time available to provide at least temporary flood protection in flood-prone areas many range from hours to several days. Also, such prior art structures can rapidly become saturated and structurally weakened to the point of failure. Furthermore, they create a problem with respect to removal after the flood waters have subsided.
In view of the above reasons, it is therefore required to provide structures, assemblies, devices that overcome the problems associated with the prior arts.